1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image forming devices and more particularly to a photoconductor lubricant assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the electrophotographic printing process, an electrically charged rotating photoconductive drum is selectively exposed to a laser beam. The areas of the photoconductive drum exposed to the laser beam are discharged creating an electrostatic latent image of a page to be printed on the photoconductive drum. Toner particles are then electrostatically picked up by the latent image on the photoconductive drum creating a toned image on the photoconductive drum. The toned image is transferred to the print media (e.g., paper) either directly by the photoconductive drum in a one-step transfer system or indirectly by an intermediate transfer member in a two-step transfer system.
Manufacturers continually seek to extend the useful life of the photoconductive drum. One approach is to apply a lubricant, such as zinc stearate, to the surface of the photoconductive drum during operation. For example, a rotatable applicator brush may scrape lubricant from a block and apply the lubricant to the surface of the photoconductive drum. An improved assembly to supply lubricant to the photoconductive drum is desired.